


A collection of HD

by lokywang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 迪比/阿瓜的短篇合集





	1. Pipita

“你比我想象的高一点。”保罗伸出手比划了一下，“一开始我看你踢球的时候，以为你和我差不多高。”伊瓜因坐在他的边上，揉了揉他的脑袋。

非要装不熟，他转会过来，俱乐部里几个熟识的安排的欢迎晚餐，小保罗端着葡萄汁站在电视机边上，一边仰着下巴朝他挤眉弄眼，丝毫不提起他们好几次都会在结束比赛后等待对方拥抱一下。现在同城了，他甚至还在暂住在迪巴拉的屋子里，看着他左右摇摆，“我对FIFA里的伊瓜因比较熟。”

主要是用的习惯，他们在国家队集训的时候也一起玩，保罗说“我两年前就把你买到巴勒莫搭档我了。”

然后呢，保罗在桌底下把手搁在冈萨罗的大腿上，再往上一点会让他发痒，今晚的酒是选过的，都灵的酒庄。迪巴拉说我不喝酒的，在南部的时候我们都喜欢吃蜜瓜火腿，今晚的芝士条和冷火腿也好。

他最喜欢叼着芝士条拍着沙发，把腿蜷起来，等着伊瓜因泡完茶拎着热水瓶往边上一放。第一遍要好好地摇一摇；他懒得动，眼巴巴地开了游戏，就等着前辈服务到位，吸一口吐掉后把吸管递给他。阿根廷人的传统，他们分享马黛茶，就像他们在餐桌下分享共同的秘密。

脚尖挨着脚尖，保罗的手往上，被冈萨罗的手掌压住了，他就开始动手指。桌上的冷盘动了一点，等到他们的汤上来的时候，这双手指已经被紧紧扣住。

迪巴拉被宠坏了，长得好看又年轻，在大俱乐部里踢主力，未来的十号预定——不管是俱乐部里还是国家队。他用空着右手端着杯子喝葡萄汁，大腿轻轻碰着伊瓜因的，他们都说，“你会适应都灵的，别担心。””  
只有年轻男孩不搭腔，只是看着他笑。

翠色眼睛，是那不勒斯傍晚海上的天空颜色。那儿更像阿根廷，满街的国旗，每天早上起来都有咖啡喝。这里没有，但是迪巴拉每天都会开车带他一起去训练。他们做室友，暂时把找房子的事搁置到一边，在沙发上分享一杯马黛茶，保罗把脚搁在他的腿上。

保罗喜欢他的腿，他用膜拜偶像般的亲吻来让自己沉溺。所有足球运动员都有结实的身体，但保罗认为他就是最好的。现在他瘫在沙发上，好让自己和自己所在的巴勒莫抢先进那不勒斯一个球。

“我更喜欢阿甲。”保罗说，“我和Leo说因为他所以我支持博卡。”他一边说一边舔嘴唇，期待前河床前锋给点儿反馈意见，比如他们可以因分歧而用来更换不同的夜晚，反正这是他们说的传统，河床和博卡都不会有好下场。

骗人，伊瓜因耸耸肩，他对年轻人的花招免疫。“如果你喜欢博卡的话。”他操控手柄晃过巴勒莫的后卫，接着一个挑射，满意地看着保罗跳起来，“那只能说明你的眼光有点差。”  
保罗给他的报复，是在游戏里换他下场，“那就坐三个月板凳吧。”他恨恨地说，一边把手柄扔到一边，从桌上拿过茶杯。

离开阿根廷后的第一个球队就像是铭刻在骨子里的初恋，对世界情窦初开的时候就已经许下终身。他们在都灵的黄昏里散步，肩并着肩，刚来还需要磨合，训练的时候他们搭档。伊瓜因很快就适应了这里的天气，把每天早上的咖啡换成马黛茶，反正保罗会拎着水壶。

他们花很多时间在训练之外打游戏，分享一张床。到了这里后，伊瓜因才直观感受到了什么叫做半个城市的姑娘都等着他的笑容和进球，那是之前他在那不勒斯都没享受过的待遇。他们叫保罗La Joya，小宝石，说他的眼睛里藏着大海和星空，最后那些都变了，成了别的幻想，只除了那些幻想他能够实现。

夜深的时候他的眼睛颜色会变色，那些汗水和气味，还有纠缠在一起，保罗夸奖过世界上最漂亮的双腿。年轻男孩总是咬住嘴唇，在游戏结束的时候递给他红手绳。  
“这是什么？”  
“我喜欢你的胡子。”保罗顾左右而言他，“我介绍给你那个理发师了吗？他能打理你的胡子。”  
“你也有一条。”伊瓜因注意到了他右手上的同款，调笑道，“怎么了，要和我一人一条吗。”

“是好运气。”迪巴拉很认真地说，“如果我状态不好的时候你能状态好，或者我们可以一起搭档首发。”  
“你这么想过。”  
“我一直都那么想。”保罗把手绳绑到伊瓜因的手上，破天荒第一次叫他Pipita。

以前都是冈萨罗或者前辈，被队友嘲笑你这么有礼貌的吗。一直都是啊，亲吻的时候会用请，含住他手指的时候会眨巴眼睛等待默许，传球的时候会下意识往他的方向望过去，好像下一秒他们都能换成同一身的蓝白色。

“Pipita。”他说，“我们都会有好运气。”  
“我会当真的。”伊瓜因握着他的手，落下一个吻。  
“一定会成真的。”迪巴拉说，“我绑定你啦。”


	2. La Joya

“那是冬天，我刚来意大利的时候才知道原来不是所有的圣诞节都在夏天。哦对我们讲到哪了，就是那个冬天，5年前，我在电视上看到你。”

当然还在别的地方听说过你的消息，所有国家队的队员我们都记得号码和名字，把你们的故事一遍一遍地转述，保罗说，“但你是特别的。”

不是说不关心最棒的那位，但就是特别，要形容起来也是干巴巴，那个感觉倒是一直都在，“你知道吧，你进球的时候开始下雪了。不是在球场上打开纸炮蜂涌出来的那种雪”，保罗捏了捏他的耳朵，他们面对面地侧躺着，枕头压在脖子底下，隔出一点距离。“Pipa，那是那年科尔多瓦的第一场雪。”

他又不喊Pipita了，嘴唇容易泄露太多情绪，贴在一起的时候说我想你，还有Pipa。短暂的接触可以让人忘记年龄的距离，忘记这一次之后还有没有机会继续披着这身颜色一起首发的现实。

也许平行世界里可能，但不是这个夜晚，这个夜晚是他们用来形容过去的，那是保罗从来不肯告诉他的起因，“八年前的南非，那时候我真的以为每一年的新年都是酷暑，世界杯都在冬天举行，我们要穿着棉袄臃肿地维持身体热量。然后你进了球，外面开始下雪了。”

“你进了三粒球，外面的雪像砸下来一样覆盖满所有的空地。屋子里也在下雪，我们太开心了Pipa。他们和我说如果我踢得好第二年也可以加入一线队。你知道吗，那时候我们在楼梯底下狂欢，直到楼上的老太太警告我们再制造地震就把我们都送进去。”

“我告诉她我一点都不在乎，我们赢球了。”

保罗把手指贴在冈萨洛的鼻子上，那是Pipa的来源，如今他的大半张脸被胡子给淹没了，这位年长的射手摁住了保罗想要继续抚摸他胡子的手指。他们在彼此身上留下气味，那些味道蒸发了大半，剩下干掉的体液留在手掌里。

“那就是从南非时候开始的。”冈萨洛说，他的嗓子还很沙哑，没有休息好，半夜惊醒，保罗揉着眼睛问他你做梦了吗。

那是无数的梦连在一起的夏天，再早些时候没那么严重，再早些时候他们还滞留在意大利，那些橄榄树，柑橘，空气里弥漫着的芝士和罗勒。接着他们被困在了这里，想要挣脱，但是面前摆放的好像全是不可解开的荆棘。

“是的，从南非的时候开始。我发誓接下来我也要像你一样离开阿根廷，去西班牙或者意大利都可以，有机会的话我们可以一起踢球。然后我得告诉你这些。”

“你花了一阵子才说。”  
“因为我后悔了。”保罗交缠着他的手指，他是被所有人看好的未来核心。他们都老了，就算是那个在南非上演帽子戏法的男孩，他也老了。

“我本来想把这个当作秘密藏起来，等以后我们有机会捧起奖杯后退役，在路上一起喝咖啡，看支持的球队比赛，我会假装不在意地提起来说我看了很多年你踢球，比你想象的久。”

保罗笑起来，尽管无数次都有媒体和编辑说他是最适合时尚的球星，他也走过高定的秀场，但那些傻乎乎的笑容也没改变过。他们都一直没有为离开家乡而做出太大的改变，也许因为年轻的快乐代价太高。

“我觉得我现在得告诉你，因为我忍不住了。”  
花费了很长一段时间才纠葛在一起，如果说每一个拥抱的真心程度都在成倍上升，那第一个最让人悸动。散在风里，落在水中，像在上场前亲吻草坪那样虔诚。

“美国人把你拍在电视剧里。他们喊你是圣人。”保罗说，他扯过冈萨洛的手指，用来填补语言上的空洞，这个酒店的床有点小，但他们做了很多年的室友，有办法解决这个问题。

“我觉得他们没有说错，你曾经让科尔多瓦下雪了。”保罗扯过冈萨洛的手指，用来填补言语的空虚。现在困着他们的不是意大利的夏天，不是虚掷的夜晚，不是散漫，无目的游荡。他们被假设和梦境捕获，还有一点时间和运气。

“如果还有机会的话，我想和你一起上场，为你助攻。”就像在都灵时候那样，拥有满山满谷的呐喊和掌声，我们的画被高高举起来。“我们会进球，我们会拥抱，我们会赢得奖杯。”

保罗的腿蜷缩在冈萨洛的腹部上，他们的手指交缠在一起，成为一个小小的约定，他用吻来打下最后的封印。

“我们会让阿根廷再下一场雪。”  
他说，“我们一起。”


	3. Dinner

他们经常一起吃晚餐。  
迪巴拉还是喜欢他在西西里时候的饮食习惯，奶油龙虾意大利面，加一些沙丁鱼，饭后一杯咖啡，不喝酒。

到都灵海鲜就少了，大部分是肉和菌菇，伊瓜因喜欢。在阿根廷的时候就总吃肉，到马德里有烤肉帮，总是在周末的时候相约一起BBQ。伊瓜因搬过来的时候就邀请过他，千叮咛万嘱咐来的时候不用带食物。

知道他刚分手，买得出来的礼物大概也是店里选的酒。他们是职业球员，联赛期间戒酒，顶多放在柜子里装装样子。保罗没客气，带着他从西西里迷上的巧克力，当地用的古法，口感吃起来沙沙的，一大半的味道是生姜和豆蔻。

伊瓜因对这玩意敬谢不敏，他在院子里烤肉，保罗就躺在躺椅上玩手机一边啃他的巧克力，说是礼物，一大半是他自己吃掉的。他摁着手机刷沙雕表情相机，一边忙里抽空问Pipa，“我刚看推特，好多球迷说你好像很紧张。”

伊瓜因没听清楚，他侧过脑袋问，“什么？”  
“我说这群傻逼智障！匿名骂的。”迪巴拉没停下滑拉手机的手，“什么叫看着紧张就不会进球？呸，你行你上。“

迪巴拉是，呃，伊瓜因一开始有点儿难以理解的年轻一代，准确来说他们其实有代沟。比如现在年轻人喜欢玩变狗脸猫脸的相机，Leo也代言了一个，在Kun的要求（其实是威胁下）每个人手机里都装了一个。

他们各个好像都存在网瘾…那会儿Ever和Pacho的血泪教训告诉他们的是，千万别没事就往网上传点不该传的。但是这群年轻人好像没在怕的，什么都能拉来自拍，接着加个滤镜扔到网上，一会儿功夫就有好几千赞。伊瓜因的ins账号都是很久之后才开的，在经纪人的要求下，接着被保罗拉来摁了关注。

年轻人还问过他，“你们以前发生这种事的时候，都是因为iCloud泄密？”  
“没有，”阿瓜还挺老实，“Pacho用的是没密码的fotolog。”

这段对话简直能作为考古发现被裱在墙上。迪巴拉是这么评价的，接着他对冈萨洛的称呼从Pipita变成了Pipa。

“Pipa是个老大爷了，”一边没事在snpachat上给他发裸照，“你的心脏吃得消吗？”  
几分钟后他家门就被打开了，他们是邻居。

这个关系持续得有点久，没到都灵前就开始了。之前只是休闲式的，比如你有时间，我有时间，可以选个休息日。从国家队时候萌芽，起先是一点点眼神，加上手指调料，第一次自我介绍的时候就说，“我看过你无数的比赛。”

“我是你的球迷，和你一起踢球我超兴奋，包括上面的大脑和腰部以下。

你比我在电视上看到得更加英俊。”

不过真好，我们又在同一个等级的联赛了。”

这就是Pipa说的不同和代沟。他们年轻那时候还流行长发，说是潘帕斯的传统；去西班牙的时候和对家的男孩一起，那时候连facebook都没有。

现在他手机里多了一堆乱七八糟的应用，孩子们喜欢用社交网络解决一切问题，没人扯着电话线煲粥了，历史名词，保罗说头发得染成银色的。

“这是我们脑子里带点疯狂的部分。”第一个夜晚后他这么说，手指头像个小小的迷你萝卜，新饮食风潮下三星餐厅的头盘冷餐，极其有机，极其昂贵。昂贵的男孩出自他们同乡，说意大利语像西西里人，口味也改造成了那样，没有海鲜就觉得少了点什么。

“所以我们滚到了一起。”  
在晚餐之后他们其实打了会游戏，用巴萨踢马竞，疯狂吐槽西甲水平不行，没有意甲整体性好。Pipa忍无可忍说，“嘿，讲话注意点。”

他百无禁忌，因为长得好，总是招人喜爱。迪巴拉习惯了，他甚至有个外号叫小宝石，人们看着他的这张脸总会原谅他的，何况他是这么一个甜言蜜语的小混蛋。

保罗挠挠头，他凑在冈萨洛的边上，拿脑袋去蹭他的胳膊，“我喜欢你。”他说，“我觉得你就是最好的。”

最好的哪一种？最好的中锋，最好的队友，最好的朋友，还是最好的那种，能够满足他愿望的天使？总之保罗在用舌头舔他的耳朵，年轻男孩最好一刻都别停下来。

冈萨洛缩了缩脖子，他毫不夸张的把保罗摁在床单上。那双眼睛，在灯光下会变成别的颜色，一点一点地深，接着转折成他弯曲的唇峰，被夏天和火山宠爱过的嘴唇，被青草和蓝天亲吻过的瞳孔。现在是他的了。

“我们那个年代一般不会这么开始……”  
保罗张开了嘴唇含住他的手指，所以舌头软软绵绵，声音含含糊糊，“你们这么保守？”  
“不，我们特别认真。“

认定了就是一生。

保罗大笑起来，“我只是喜欢你，没想过别的，我们可以从试试开始，你别有心理压力。“

“要不然……”他拖长音，“我保证给你百分百的快乐？”

绝对的大话精，但冈萨洛打算试试，他接受了Pipa的称呼。  
每次望向他的眼睛都会成为一种探险，在不同的场景下尝起来像是不同风味的糖果。在意大利的长夏到来前他们可以干点儿别的。通常来说他们总是选择会阿根廷过夏歇的，那儿凉快，赶上运气好会下雪。

但是从五月开始，空气里的那丝热气就藏不住了，保罗早起的时候站在院子里刷牙，天上的云慢悠悠地飘过去。赛季结尾之后他们打算在意大利逗留几天，可以去旁边的海岛度假，西西里和那不勒斯都不能去了，摩洛哥是个好选择。

或者去葡萄牙，有廉价红酒，橘子味的猪肋排，炸的脆脆的小鱼干，还有很多说不上名字的甜点。他们放弃烤肉了，决定吃几天清淡的。

拿到了联赛的冠军这事让他们开始一轮一轮地喝酒，很长时间没喝了，对酒精存在不确定抗体。反正醒来的时候两人没穿衣服，他光着的脚搁在Pipa的肚子上。

“嘿。”他说，吐掉白色的牙膏沫，院子里的百里香和罗勒都长得挺好，还有移栽过来的豌豆花。保罗喜欢玫瑰，他们共享的园丁建议冈萨洛可以种三角梅，因为不用他理会，这种花就会傲慢地占据整个空间，从此他们的院子是有颜色的。

“你想去哪？”他在晚上睡觉前就开始问这个问题，欧洲大陆普遍不安全，大家都认识这两张脸。去美国也可以，但是听说那儿只吃汉堡。

从六月开始他们就在晚餐里加入甜品的选项了，玻璃杯里的草莓加上很多很多的奶油。油炸的奶油卷，千层酥，还有覆盖着无花果的奶冻。保罗说他喜欢无花果，尝起来像Pipa的舌头，这里的水果更丰饶一点，带着蜜一样的口感，和夏季的桃李混在一起，全都成为早餐时候的果汁。

保罗说我想巴勒莫了，那儿有大海的气味，不像在都灵，天一直带着微微的灰。当然都灵也很好，我们都在习惯接着会喜欢，“要么去迈阿密？他们那儿也说西班牙语。”

那里靠近古巴，有柠檬味的软糕。到了都灵后Pipa的肚子渐长，他总说“我带你吃了太多烤肉。”  
Pipa说谎，保罗心不在焉地捏他的胡子和下巴，那是Pipa说的，只要留胡子就会进球的迷信。

胡子上同样覆盖过奶油，酱汁，甜味的润滑剂，还有数不清的亲吻。他们用这个来当作交流手势，不看眼神的时候，在黑暗里就能叹服神的造物。

肌肤的触感，那些微小的颗粒，汗毛因为舒爽而根根立起。保罗说都灵很少能听到蝉鸣，但是起来够早的话，能听到教堂的钟声。

都灵人喜欢他们，也许最喜欢的是保罗，没什么差别，他们一视同仁地将两位阿根廷人打包了，祈祷他们一次次上演拯救城市的传奇。

很多时候他们挺光明正大地互相拥抱，这里没美国讲究，保罗听说的，没去过。欧洲人对他们拥抱牵手没那么敏感。一切都可以被解释，被掩护，像月光铺尽广场，喷泉里满是游客扔的硬币。他们在罗马的时候也偷偷去游客扎堆的地方围观过；朱庇特神庙废墟前走两步就是世界的中心。

古罗马人是这么认为的，保罗一本正经解释，他是狂热的古罗马粉丝。

顺带着也有罗马人的其它爱好，比如泡澡。他家里装了一个巨大无比的浴池，还有点泡泡浴选项。打完游戏睡觉前他们会浸上一会，Pipa会举着小镜子慢慢修剪他的胡子。他老派，还喜欢用剃刀，沾一沾水往自己的脸上碰。

保罗不老实的时候就拿脚去捅他的胳膊肘，冈萨洛抬抬手，说一会教训你。

这话说了挺多次，教训的结果大概就是把他脑袋扯过来拿干毛巾擦干，打两下屁股，最后扔到PS4跟前，少来烦自己。

最近底特律火，他也玩。玩了一圈剧情开始凑到Pipa身边问，“不然去底特律？”

伊瓜因永远想不通他们年轻人，三小时一个想法，剧情游戏被他完成仿生人大作战，第二回的时候成了恋爱养成；他甚至无聊的开始看起了英国连续剧。

在他们飞往迈阿密的路上，他想起来了问一句，“去罗马的时候你许愿了吗？”  
第一个硬币肯定会让你重回罗马，当然，只要他们继续留在意大利，罗马，一年两次起见。第二个愿望，那个半夜里他们学电影里的公主溜出去看西班牙广场，越过栏杆张望没人的斗兽场。还有小广场上游客们逗留着喝酒。

没有人睡着的城市，好像每一秒钟他们为彼此冠名成为最好的那一刻。  
最好有很多种，比如友谊万岁。

也有一种答案，迟迟卡在喉咙里，等到他们吃完晚餐，古巴餐厅有炸芭蕉和炖煮的牛肉，大概加了肉桂，吃起来有一股子青椒味。保罗说“愿望说出来就不灵了。”

Pipa晃晃脑袋，晚餐通常是他决定，吃烤肉还是披萨还是意面，还是最简单的牛排。但是早上起来的那种是保罗的地盘。他像儿童那样需要点甜的来抚慰成长的快乐痛苦，很多水果的综合果汁，还有咖啡，鸡蛋，牛角面包，很多很多的蛋白质。偶尔吃一顿华夫饼，加很多的奶油。

他没继续，但是答案总在意料之中。  
保罗问，“明天早上去吃炒蛋和培根吗？”  
Pipa耸了耸肩，“只要你喜欢。”


	4. 捕风

伊瓜因伸出手的那一刻没想过自己会被淋湿。但人总是这样，遇到命运的狂风暴雨前，总以为一切都能全身而退。

他对待迪巴拉就是这个态度。

不是没遇到过年轻漂亮的男孩，冠上天才名头的也不在少数，各种款式，一伸手就能恰好抱入怀中。足球是布满荆棘的路途，尤其对阿根廷人来说。他们在泥泞里，山地上，破烂的球场里抱着旧足球，听了太多传奇就以为继续努力自己也能前程万里。来欧洲的不少，离开的更多，一茬茬的孩子，有些出头了，大部分沉寂。

伊瓜因不知道他会成为哪种，但他觉得那真的是个漂亮的孩子啊，好像下一秒就会问他要不要一起去吃冰淇淋。他说他叫保罗，保罗迪巴拉，眼睛是灰绿色的，弯起来就是一道桥。那不勒斯往南，有五座岛。岛上顺着海岸线在夏夜的时候散步，会看到一切都被染成粉色。

伊瓜因觉得他适合那里，没什么道理，够漂亮，不那么嘈杂，能在这里继续活下去的话，就会成为一个童话。但他不说这些，伸出手的那刻又后悔，往前一拉就成为一个拥抱加贴面吻，把对方的桥架在心上，换一个联系方式就和交换球衣一样方便。没事的话多聊天，他说，露齿的时候像任何一个前辈一样带着关爱的眼神。

带了点别的，说不上来，第一次看到风的时候并没有想过捕捉，只是留恋那里面带着的太阳余温。手指碰过的肌肤，头发，一点点嘴角上柔软的口水印记，把汗水湿漉漉地交换在一起，胳膊微微用力就像他是正好镶嵌在怀里的宝石。

他说我叫宝石，他们说我的未来会像宝石一样闪耀。

不用未来现在已经足够，擦掉他眼中的迷恋和仰望，像摘星一样容易，迪巴拉崇拜他，不排除是年轻人装的，或者看谁都用这种眼神。但在那刻他相信这都是真的，碰碰他的睫毛，蝴蝶的尾巴。保罗说好啊，我可以叫你Pipa吗。

只有亲朋好友那么叫，喜欢带上小词表示亲密。迪巴拉放弃了，干脆利落把他当成大哥哥，在社交网络上喊话，期待他能够早点过来，他们可以一起获得冠军。

除了冠军外还有很多，雨天被打湿的球衣，跳到他怀里的体重，住在隔壁床的室友，偶尔放纵约一次烤肉，还要笑嘻嘻地在沙发上把脚埋在他的大腿上。什么都看过了，什么都好奇，舌头舔过眼睛成了例行仪式，Pipa掌握住迪巴拉的小腿，亲吻上面的王冠和足球，默念他纹在胳膊内侧的话。

只要一起，他们就会战无不胜。

迪巴拉来了他才去纹身，一起享受疼痛，也剪头发，修胡子，分享细枝末节的琐碎。 小男孩渴望的一切生活细节，勾在掌心的手指，一起购买的红绳。脑袋碰着脑袋，以为一切都能天长地久。

伊瓜因痛恨一切长久，他随时准备抽离，看着对方的时候故意隔了一层影子，他说谎那是时光。越是喜欢就越是生疏，越是靠近就越是逃离。不敢投入全部自己，只是在深夜的时候看月光下男孩闭着的眼睛，他睫毛长长，扫在脸颊上，他说那是蝶吻。

交换过太多的吻，一开始的伪装都扔掉了，捏着他的后颈像父亲叼起幼狮扔到草堆里。他是他的父亲，他的前辈，他的情人，他的队友，他所有藏在心里的秘密。

他也是他的孩子，他的缺陷，他的真心，他昂贵首饰里的那一点钻石。只是习惯了，真心就像风，该舍下就舍下，只要不太投入的话就能很快适应。

伊瓜因希望迪巴拉能够获得他想要的一切。荣誉，冠军，他们垂垂老去的国家队的那一些自信。他知道他的宝石能够办得到，像吹过巴勒莫黄昏的那阵暖风，他不敢捕风，就算迪巴拉说过的，Pipa我真喜欢你。他把红绳都留在手腕上，细心保护，给他的所有留言点赞。

曾经拥有过风就是幸运，伊瓜因知道他也深陷在命运的深渊里无法动弹，被吸引被沦陷被遴选，直到他放开手，路过的一切都成虚空。


	5. 小夜曲

他打赌输了，真不是时候，在天黑下来之前，威尼斯的河道上开始亮起了灯。棉花糖融化一样地滩在他的脚下，伊瓜因无奈地放下咖啡杯。“我需要做什么？”

有很多可以做，只要是渴望还实质性地霸占味觉，人们用音乐来抚慰未知，杯子里的咖啡浸泡了蓝色的夜空；他换上船夫的衣服，他们租好了船，就等着主角登场。

“你要去唱歌，像任何一个老派威尼斯情人一样，划着船去心上人的阳台底下唱歌。”

“我哪儿来的心上人。“

“这就不是我们该担心的事了。”他们嘻嘻哈哈，一团风一样地散了。但要继续等，等到天彻底黑下来，家家户户点上灯，游客们倦鸟归巢，返回他们旅馆里大大小小的床上。伊瓜因能闻到自己的汗水味道，他坐在船上认真地看着挨家挨户窗上的投影。

这里有两个人，那边有三个，过去一些一家人在吃饭，他看到暗淡的天空下有一只拍着翅膀的蝴蝶，蓝白相间的颜色，是个好兆头，他只要跟着蝴蝶看到它飞到了哪儿。最好不要太低，这样别人泼水下来的时候他跑得了。

蝴蝶像羽毛一样沿着曲折水道蜿蜒前行，现在的贡多拉都用上了电动马达，往前行驶的时候水纹就像玻璃上的纹理一样散开去。不妙的是那蝴蝶真的就像他预感的那样停到了一处低低的阳台上。那个屋子里亮着灯，又没有影子。伊瓜因的兜里放着烟，糖果，放着未知紧张还有一阵风。

他停下船，等到星光丝缎一般抚摸过他的胡子，接着他开始唱歌了。听众是谁毫无必要被知晓，游戏规则就是这样，愿赌服输做一件傻事，没有让他裸着跳进河道里大概是怕他被罚钱。所以他现在在这儿了，用老传统唱流行，又不会花腔，张开嗓子那一刻就开始走音。

那家主人大概是个好脾气，伊瓜因自我陶醉三十秒后就看到人影靠近阳台，接着是他担心的那样打开门，就怕劈头盖脸一盆水，干脆闭上眼什么都别看，不紧张就换来几个破音。那人移动到栏杆边上，在他唱到高兴的时候时候睁开眼睛就能看到。

下雨的云，午睡醒来，晒过的被子，叶子下的光线，含在舌间上的糖，剥开皮咬下桃子的第一口，像一个吻。男孩子似笑非笑趴在栏杆上，捂着嘴不让自己笑出声，看他卡在情歌的一半终于放出声来，“接下来是什么？“

伊瓜因得唱完那首歌，漂亮男孩是意外，他没打算泼水也不想惊搅这场恶作剧，反正只是一首歌，也没有人弹吉他伴奏，有的话大约也会被他的走音给惊吓地不知如何是好。

他没回答，只是喘了一口气继续，等到那个尾音结束，男孩无辜地拍了拍手，看他打算启动马达就跑赶快从兜里扔了一样东西到船上。

“你要去哪？”他眨着眼睛，儿童时代最喜欢的绿色玻璃弹珠，“按照规矩，你得带我私奔。”

戏剧里就是这么演的，接下来他就会跳到船上，然后他们就会路过好几条桥，白天人满为患的景点，白天的时候迪巴拉在那儿买过桃子。现在他还没开口说自己的名字，已经猜到了船夫遭遇的一大半。

他还没下来，只是隔着点距离看到伊瓜因捡起来他扔下去的那些硬币，“我本来想许愿的。”迪巴拉瞎胡诌，“希望我今晚能够碰到个好玩的人。”他下了结语，“看来挺灵，你要不要试试？“

伊瓜因想溜之大吉，呆得越久就越觉得今晚的月亮亮的让人心慌，再是树影摇曳活像阴险者的怂恿，那男孩的胳膊摆动起来像桨，他伸出手来递到他跟前，仿佛黑夜中也有光线舞蹈。

“上来吧。“他说，“我想听你再唱一首。“


	6. Highschool Sweetheart

“你后悔过吗？”保罗把手撑在自己的下巴上，他长大了，褪去了十几岁的天真，现在他风度翩翩，穿着西装坐在他对面。

Pipa没邀请他，这是纯粹的偶遇，或者是有选择的相见。他们已经分手了六年。六年后他们在意大利街头重逢，保罗拉开他对面的椅子坐下，手托着下巴，问他后悔过吗。

后悔什么？他们青梅竹马长大，看着对方从骑着小脚踏车到开二手汽车，毕业舞会捧着胸花来敲门，他曾经也是他的舞伴。接着他离开了去上大学，留在大城市，再也没回去过。

他们有过好时光，傍晚的散步，车上的吻，留在后腰上的纹身；也有过吵嘴，保罗翻过墙爬着树到他的阳台上敲窗户，钻在他的毯子里说需要的他的味道才能睡着。Pipa嘲笑过保罗没长大。

那种好的嘲笑，一个刻薄字眼换一万个吻，手指搭在对方的脖子上，只要有对视，就没法把他俩分开。

又是为什么分手了。

Pipa挑着眉毛，他喝完了咖啡，该离开了。“没有。“他摘掉了他们一起买的红绳，现在那里是一块价值不菲的手表，他把钱放在杯子底下，“见到你很高兴。”

一共是两句话，没有打招呼和告别，一点惊讶都不带，让人仇恨的冷静克制。保罗不追问，他靠在椅背上，朝他挥挥手。

他长大了，那种彻头彻尾，足够掩饰自己真实情绪的成熟。也是那种令人恐惧的执着，在搬家公司送着沙发进屋的时候对着邻居Pipa咧开嘴笑，“这么巧？”

巧合是活见鬼，Pipa没证据。他拿着车钥匙站在家门口，看着那一件件家具往隔壁屋送，他从小就喜欢玩的游戏主机也没有拉下。那上面还贴着Pipa以前送给他的荣誉学生贴纸。保罗笑眯眯，“晚上一起晚餐吗，我新搬过来，哪儿都不认识。“

保罗不会被拒绝，是因为他从来不曾遇到过拒绝，只除了Pipa在离开家乡的时候约他出来，冷淡地提出分手，并且不给出理由。

他们快乐过，一直留在成长过程中互相陪伴的快乐。接着成为完全的陌生人，保罗把酒倒在杯子里还贴心地给他配了一小块干奶酪。他依旧记得Pipa的所有习惯，但他变得勤快不少。

“我来这儿工作。”保罗说，“以后要麻烦你多照顾我。”还是小时候不客气的语气，但对他们来说，这才是最平常的。

如果他突然变得客套又疏离，Pipa才会从内心产生隐隐失落。他到底没说出口，为什么当初会选择分手。

没有别的原因，他希望保罗快乐。那些他融入不了的玩笑和游戏，那些和他的朋友们的代沟，年轻人们暗示着他老了，不再是像他可爱的甜心邻居一样是活在网络上的新一代。他计算过一切利弊，最后提出离别，并且告诫保罗不要为此烦恼。

“你会有更好的。”

Pipa把那条红绳藏在了床头柜的盒子里，和他最珍爱的那粒纽扣，保罗的纽扣。他还小一点的时候不会钉，衣服坏掉了，央求Pipa帮忙，回礼是亮晶晶的水晶纽扣一枚，还说以后可以拆下来做一枚戒指。

“我后来想明白一件事。”保罗把酒杯放在一边，他们的晚餐绕开敏感话题，只讲一些城市趣闻和工作上的故事。就算不问那些年，Pipa也知道他过得很好。

“人生如果没有后悔就一定会很无趣。”他还是用那双眼睛看着Pipa，那双翠绿色，只要在阳光下就会让人不由自主去亲吻的眼睛。

“我想让你做点会后悔的事。”他开始解开自己的衬衫和领带，挽起袖子直接压住了对方想要起立的后背。“你一定会后悔。”

他还把红绳带在手上，很旧了，已经慢慢褪色。可是保罗不像是有摘下来过。

不是所有的重逢都会用性来结尾。Pipa摁着他的手。“保罗。”他说，“已经结束了。”

“我又没喊你负责。”年轻人的舌头留在他的耳朵边上，他像从前那样，叫他冈萨洛，叫他Pipa，像他坦诚一切青春期烦恼，还有留着他的外套睡觉。他的手臂上还有从前爬树留下的疤。

他们对彼此心知肚明，熟悉地像拥抱床头的泰迪熊。保罗一直坚信那能战胜噩梦。“你害怕什么？Pipa，因为你也后悔过吗？”

他捏住了Pipa的手指，他们扣在一起，保罗的脑袋毛茸茸地埋在他的脖子边上。“我后悔过没追赶你，所以我来了。”

也不是需要和喜爱，也不是习惯。他们是新的邻居，Pipa松开了手指，他的小甜心回来了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期play，雷！雷！雷！  
> 阿瓜怀……

迪巴拉抱着那个大象玩偶，他们逛街的时候买的，绒布装起来的身体，黄黄的棉花长鼻子。他就举着鼻子拍打伊瓜因的脸。也想要和之前一样嬉笑打闹，又胆小得怕动到了孩子，到底只是盘着腿坐在沙发上有一搭没一搭地聊天。

伊瓜因孕期的大部分时候都在看电视，打swtich，陪迪巴拉看他无聊的餐厅经营游戏。现在过了六个月已经显怀，更加不想动弹，连平时做普拉提都会偷懒，像阿根廷人那样尽力款待自己，多吃多喝，把脚放在迪巴拉的大腿上。有时候因为长久不动弹到了下午就会水肿，所以他总使唤迪巴拉给他按摩。

小孩子有坏脾气，也就一开始的任劳任怨，按到后来就成了摸，手指不老实地顺着脚踝往上。伊瓜因的裤腿宽松，由着他一路驰骋。迪巴拉的手冰冰凉，只贴在自己的脸上焐温了一点点，他卷着伊瓜因的裤腿，脑袋贴在他的小腿肚上，用鼻子去蹭他的体毛。

伊瓜因踩了踩他的肩膀。“我胀着难受，你干活快点。”

“哪儿胀？”只听到了后面半句，前面都忽略，眼睛里藏着亮晶晶的期待。伊瓜因伸手去捏他的耳朵，要做爸爸的人了，看上去还是个孩子。孩子张着嘴咬他的大拇指，口水滴在他的睡裤上，像条不听话的小狗狗。伊瓜因举着胳膊觉得累，迪巴拉蹭在他的双腿之间，小心翼翼地把大象玩偶垫在他的脑袋后面，又傻兮兮地凑过去舔他的胡子。把手放在肚子上，不敢用力怕碰到里面的孩子。孩子现在已经会互动了，踢踢腿或者翻个身，每到他动起来，伊瓜因就只能瘫软在沙发上。

迪巴拉把他舔得满胡子口水，他说现在伊瓜因尝起来带点奶腥味，一边不怀好意地捏着他明显变大的乳房。“这里胀吗？”他问，“我能尝尝吗？”伊瓜因又不会真的阻止他，大概只会嘲笑他毛都没长齐。

迪巴拉解开了他的睡衣纽扣，目光从锁骨开始上下扫描，好像被乳房深深吸引，弯着腰避开肚子，只低着脑袋舔咬着他的乳头。那儿黑黑的，因为怀孕乳粒变大了，总是发胀，伊瓜因的手摸着他的头发，一边落到自己的胸口上，“你就想尝这些？”他带点儿哄骗又带点儿嘲笑，“你会不会玩？”

迪巴拉撅着嘴，他换了个姿势，躺到伊瓜因的边上，手虚虚地圈在对方的肚子上，一边在伊瓜因的耳边吹口哨，以前他被抬着腿扶着墙背对着操的时候，伊瓜因就喜欢这样握着他的阴茎让他硬着尿尿，迪巴拉带着点儿羞耻的听他吹口哨，一边扭来扭去，没有任何办法挣开束缚，最后只能哭着都尿在对方手上。他们有过无数种玩法，什么都要试一试，到了现在伊瓜因怀孕后已经有好几个月没真刀实枪做过，实在是憋不住。刚开始的时候谨遵医嘱，只敢用手和口帮对方高潮。

怀孕后伊瓜因变得比以前粘人。他变得和任何时候都不一样，不是白天的时而严肃，也不是工作结束后的无比搞笑，他变得湿润，粘稠，像个巨大的毛绒玩偶，需要时刻将迪巴拉留在视野范围内。需要他的拥抱，他的亲吻，将他的脚趾含在舌头上，需要他在身边并且永不撒手。他不方便被操，偶尔太想要了，就会让迪巴拉舔他的后穴，湿漉漉地留着手指和舌头在里面也好。

迪巴拉一样欲求不满，他每天都看着又不能动手，好几个月没能真的进去让他现在有了机会就像个发情期小怪兽一样在对方身上蹭来蹭去。还有怀孕带来的附加好处，孩子像个沉甸甸的累赘压时刻会压迫到他的前列腺和膀胱，所以伊瓜因总是尿急。迪巴拉一吹口哨他就开始扭动身体。

“你笑话我。”年轻男孩咬着他的耳朵控诉，像任何一次诱惑他做想做的任何事。“你可以尿出来，做润滑剂。但是你那么湿。”他舔着伊瓜因的耳朵，咬他脸上的胡子，“我只要滑进去你就能喷水，Pipa你会为我流水吗，我好想插进去。”

伊瓜因拍开他的手，骂了一句脏话，迪巴拉翻了个身，看着他用肚子顶自己的腹部，手也顺着裤子的空隙里往下滑，握住了他已经半勃的分身，眯着眼睛说，“你追求的太少了。”

“还能怎么样？”迪巴拉跃跃欲试，什么都是新的，从怀孕之后伊瓜因就放开了，之前还端着架子只喜欢抱着他在床上操他，偶尔换过几次位置到现在总是不满足，用手指和舌头也可以，最好老是停在那里，让水滴滴答答地落在他们黏在一起的身体上。他被咬了乳粒下面就开始春潮泛滥，迪巴拉总是等不及，他裤子扯下一半，只露出个屁股，好让伊瓜因能够捏着他的臀肉，将彼此紧紧贴在一起。

他们总是贴在一起，从舌头到胯部，硬起来的阴茎卡在伊瓜因汁水四溢的臀缝上，他坏心眼，还要些别的，想看到白天一本正经的Pipa变成他身体里的荡妇，想看他因为刺激和爽流眼泪，想让他在自己的手掌下高潮，或者求他。

“快进来。”伊瓜因催促他，一边曲起膝盖，贴在他的屁股后面，推挤着他滑进去。他足够湿了，一手的水，总是冷静的眼睛现在被欲望占领；伊瓜因和迪巴拉在一起的时候，他们通常不会有机会思考些别的。要硬东西进去，要他拥抱着自己吻得像是把舌头都吞下去。迪巴拉现在不急了，他还有心情舔嘴唇，“你求我。”

伊瓜因看了他一眼，他张开了嘴唇，“好老公，好爸爸，你快进来了吧，我等不及了。”  
迪巴拉一懵，他原以为伊瓜因还会推拒一会，现在卡了壳，听了那一声爸爸脸涨得通红，分身硬得像是要爆炸，“你刚叫我什么？”  
“爸爸，爹地，哥哥，主人，快来操我。”伊瓜因毫不害臊，又不是第一天滚上床，现在孩子都六个月了，罪魁祸首想要什么，他都知道，捏着自己的乳房都都能玩一天，可见真的着迷雌态的自己——伊瓜因一点都不介意他想要些别的，只要他现在赶快插进来，缓解被压迫着前列腺却始终得不到释放的痛苦快感。

迪巴拉滑进去的时候倒吸了一口冷气，现在伊瓜因的里面和之前的感受完全不同，泥泞如沼泽，令人深陷又不想出来。一开始迪巴拉还忍了一下，不敢动得太用力，伊瓜因捏着他的屁股催他快一点，他们嘴唇对嘴唇，用另一个手虚虚地扶在肚子上。

他感受到了宝宝的胎动，迪巴拉又往前顶了顶，不是他的错觉，像是呼应他一样，小小的手掌拍在肚皮上。迪巴拉瞪大了眼睛，他停了下来，伊瓜因不满地催他，但他只是弓着身子，用脑袋去贴那个小小的手掌。激动到结巴，“Pipa，这是我们的孩子。”

“不然呢？”伊瓜因翻白眼，胎动和保罗在自己的体内，压迫感像是山呼海啸，然后他只是硬着却没法射出来，需要更多的刺激，他要让保罗动起来，像数数一样，和孩子的心跳一起安抚他敏感的肉体。他们现在连在一起，无比亲密又无法分开的链接，迪巴拉只想落泪。

“Pipa我好爱你。”他说，一边往前晃动，与他十指交扣压在自己的颈边。伊瓜因咬他的手指，他蹭着脑袋在他的胸口，着迷地舔着他的乳粒，一边含含糊糊地问，“你以后会产奶吗？”

“你想要？该死，再往上一点。”伊瓜因扯着他的头发，让保罗仰着脑袋，“你问过妈咪同意了吗？”  
“妈咪求你了。”迪巴拉可怜兮兮地舔嘴唇，眼睛盯着他涨起来的胸部，“我帮你吸掉好不好？”伊瓜因松开了手，他让迪巴拉又低下脑袋去咬自己的乳粒，一边曲着膝盖感受着越来越重的撞击。他们很久没那么乱七八糟地搞在一起，“你要这样。”

伊瓜因呻吟着吞下剩下的话语，他用手掌包着自己的乳房，摁压着上面的乳尖，“射给我。”他说，“妈咪就给你。”迪巴拉加快了速度，他像个小狗一样等待奖赏，完全忘了自己想要掌控的初衷，他总是听Pipa话的，他抬着脑袋，让自己的速率和胎动逐渐合一，伊瓜因大叫出声，他勾着迪巴拉屁股的腿松弛了下来，接着他手上用力，滴滴答答的奶液飙到了迪巴拉的眼角边，顺着他的鬓角一点一点往下滴，然后慢慢地又停下来了。

迪巴拉用手指抹了一点舔了起来，他看着伊瓜因，低下头，和他交换了一个轻吻。接着他迅速找到了自己的目标，咬着乳粒不放，好像要舔掉还剩下的那点奶液。“我什么都给你。”他保证，让自己的阴茎埋在他的身体里过夜，让手指和手指成为连环锁链。

“我最爱你了，Pipa。”他的手放在伊瓜因的肚子上，一边咬着他的乳尖，像任何一个获得迷恋玩具的小男孩，“我把一切都献给你。”


	8. 宠物情人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊瓜因在雨夜，在家门口捡到了一条小狗

伊瓜因认识他，那个蹲在他家门口的小男孩。

 

也不能说是小男孩，迪巴拉早就成年了，只是长得显小，所以他们都管他叫小男孩。他是伊瓜因的邻居，也是他同学的弟弟，以前读书的时候还碰到几次，去梅西家的时候打过招呼，但也没那么熟悉。

 

后来他去读大学了，就见得少了，现在看到迪巴拉蹲在他门口，他还愣了一下。

 

“下雨了。”小男孩抱着他的膝盖，仰起脑袋，他的瞳孔在昏暗的走廊灯下像是一丛漂亮的湖水。伊瓜因记得在日光下看到他的样子，他们以前组队踢球的时候，迪巴拉也会来。偶尔分到他的那一队，和他搭档锋线，他们总能进几个漂亮的球。拥抱过，但记忆不深，时隔了几年再度看到他，伊瓜因只想到，他长大了一点。

 

长高了，还是小孩子，磨磨蹭蹭地从走廊上爬起来，不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，“我没处去。”他眨了眨眼，“他们说你住在附近。”

 

伊瓜因本能地觉得有点奇怪，说不上来。他现在留在这儿工作，单身，一个人住公寓。接着在一个下雨的晚上他朋友的弟弟蹲在他的家门口等着他收留。但那是个漂亮乖巧的男孩，伊瓜因只是犹豫了一秒钟，他就打开门让迪巴拉进去了。

 

房间不大，只有一张床，迪巴拉很乖地站在他身边，他的头发好像湿了，闻起来潮潮的。伊瓜因刚从超市回来，买了一些晚饭的菜，他把袋子放到桌上就听到小男孩的肚子叫了一声。迪巴拉无辜地看着他，他只能开口问，“饿了？”

 

迪巴拉狂点头，他可怜巴巴地坐在料理台边上，看着伊瓜因掏出一盒肉，一包培根，一些菜，扭头问他，“方便面吃不吃？”有的吃比什么都强，再说伊瓜因也不是只给他拿出速冻食品热了下。他煎了培根，把菜洗了扔进面里，加了两个蛋，最后端上来的时候还洒了一点芝士。煮了四包面，一大锅放在料理台的中间，迪巴拉举着盘子和叉子，坐在高脚椅上吃得满嘴都是。

 

伊瓜因打量他，已经入秋了，迪巴拉还穿着一件卫衣，破洞的牛仔裤，脚上是一双帆布鞋。他风尘仆仆，好像赶了一阵路，吃饭也狼吞虎咽，然后咕噜噜地喝水，一边抹了抹嘴巴。

 

“离家出走？”伊瓜因把叉子和盘子放进水槽里，现在扶着料理台，看到迪巴拉撇了撇嘴，“和你哥吵架了？”

 

伊瓜因也是很久没见梅西，大家专业的方向不一样，去的公司也不同，偶尔在网上互相点赞，聚会的日子还没有和梅西男友见面的机会多。迪巴拉没吭声，他趴在桌子上，抬着眼睛看着伊瓜因，像小时候那样卖弄自己的天真。

 

“你能收养我吗？”他突然说，一边挺不好意思地把袖子扯上来盖住自己的手指，胳膊在身体里拧来拧去，带着点不安和不确定。伊瓜因拿出了手机，“我和你哥哥说一声，你在我这儿，省的他担心。”

 

“别。”迪巴拉伸手按住了他的动作，“……我不会免费呆在这儿，我会做家务，呃，可以帮你洗衣服拖地洗碗，虽然做饭不是很好吃，拜托啦，让我呆在这儿吧。”像是证明自己真的可以做些，他跳下了椅子挽起袖子就想去洗碗。伊瓜因叹了口气，他放下了手机拍了拍他的肩膀，“看到了吗，那是洗碗机，放里面就好了。还有，你告诉你家里人你在哪了吗？”

 

“反正他们也不会想来找我。”迪巴拉嘀嘀咕咕，然后他声音变低了，开始成为沙沙的一种回声，他身高就挨到伊瓜因的肩膀，埋到他怀里的时候就很顺理成章，“Pipa，你收留我好不好。”

 

他们以前都叫他Pipita，只有迪巴拉去掉了小词，像深夜走丢在街上的小狗，冲他展示出了肚皮和舌头。伊瓜因有什么办法，只能说，“你先去洗澡吧，我给你拿一套干净衣服，你今晚就住这。”迪巴拉小小声问他，“不告诉我哥哥吗？”

 

伊瓜因没保证，只是推了推他，给他指了指浴室在哪。他一个单身男子，屋子里结构简单，就一个阳台，一个开放式厨房，客厅和卧室连在一起。等到他收拾完碗筷，拿着手机打算给梅西发一条消息，又想起迪巴拉的眼神。

 

很久之前他们一起踢球的时候，进球后他总会把小保罗扛起来，绕场一周式炫耀。偶尔也不是没想过他要是快点长大就好了——然后他就在这儿，湿漉漉的小狗，冲他摇起了尾巴。伊瓜因把编辑好的消息放进了草稿箱里，然后他站起来去找自己的换洗衣服，放在了浴室门口。

比另一件事更奇怪的是，伊瓜因睁开眼睛的时候，看到了怀里的小男孩。

他一个单身汉，当然只有一张床。晚上睡觉前迪巴拉说我睡沙发就行，然后裹着他的毯子眼巴巴地缩在那儿。伊瓜因家里客人来的少，他叹了一口气，说“你过来吧，床够大，你睡另一边就行。”迪巴拉还犹豫了一下，伊瓜因又招了招手，然后他才磨磨蹭蹭地抱着枕头爬了过来。洗完澡后他闻起来就是沐浴液的味道，头发毛茸茸地，躺在他的床上，蜷成一团。

伊瓜因倒是记得他们昨天晚上还聊了会天，迪巴拉问他，“你女朋友呢？”他躺在枕头上没睡着，睁着眼睛看着天花板，月光透过窗帘洒在地上，外面的雨还没有停。“分手了，我一个人住。”

 

迪巴拉好像哼唧了一声，这张床够大，两个男的躺一起也不会挨到对方，而且迪巴拉说话的声音很轻，他嗓子细细的，讲起来很柔软。伊瓜因猜不到他和梅西到底闹了什么矛盾才会跑到这里来，但是大约是男孩子在长大过程中总会和家里的权威男性发生碰撞，而且他哥也住在这个城市，大概率是迪巴拉和他吵完架临时跑出来的。

 

“我给你的ins点过赞。”几分钟后迪巴拉说，他翻了个身，正对着伊瓜因的侧脸，“不过你大约不知道哪个是我。”

 

伊瓜因不知道是什么原因阻止他之前和迪巴拉保持联系，也许是心里的一种预感。他总是过于清醒和理智，规避掉一切会为他的人生带来冒险和刺激的举动。他过得很安全，谈安全的恋爱，做安全的工作。唯一称得上危险的事也就是和梅西他们踢球。

 

他们也聚众打过架，热血冲上头，突然觉得绿茵场上的一切才是他渴望获得胜利的地方，进球，奔跑，拥抱——伊瓜因知道自己为什么不想继续联系他的小队友，他们合作无间，在球场上一个眼神就能明白对方的位置和欲望。他们分担过这一些，让人肾上激素飙升，心率失速，用嘶吼和力量表达着激动。他无数次拥抱过迪巴拉，亲吻他的后颈，揉搓他的头发。这就是原因了，迪巴拉能够令他失控。

 

“我不怎么上社交网络。”伊瓜因说，他控制自己没转过身去，只是闭上了眼睛，冷淡地说，“快睡觉吧，晚安。”

 

所以现在他看到迪巴拉缩在他怀里的时候，先是愣了一下。迪巴拉睡得还挺熟，不知道是从哪儿来的勇气，自作主张踢掉了半条毯子，一半的腿露在外面，一半的夹在他的大腿里。这个姿势，伊瓜因说不上来，他起先觉得有点尴尬，接着开始怀念。他长高了，抱起来的手感比以前扎实一些，他呼吸的声音也很轻，脑袋埋在他的胸口上，寻求不存在的安全感。伊瓜因没动，怕他突然醒来。

 

但是现在比之前的触感更加明显，他的心跳顺着呼吸和他的血液一起流淌，他还是以前的好样貌，只是比之前要更成熟一些。很多年了，伊瓜因想，很多年没有见面了，他还是记得这个拥抱的手感。如果迪巴拉昨夜没有蹲在他的家门口，也许这一些都会继续像粉饰好的和平一样流淌下去。但命运的转折总是突然发生的，像邱比特永远都射不中的箭。

 

伊瓜因还在胡思乱想，迪巴拉倒是迷迷糊糊地开始睁眼，他像猫一样用手掌去揉眼皮，嗓子还沙着，就一把一把地往伊瓜因的心上磨，“早，Pipa。”然后他像任何一次他们进球后，仰着脑袋，顺利成章地吻了吻伊瓜因的下巴。

 

“我道歉了。”迪巴拉可怜巴巴地坐在沙发上，伊瓜因拿着手机给他哥发短信，“你已经待了一晚上，你家里人会担心。”

 

他自己都知道这就是说辞和借口，但是早上那个吻让他的大脑停机了几十秒，几十秒后他都能感到迪巴拉爬到了他的身上，捧着他的脸试图再来一个吻。“嗨。”他自己都知道那是久违的心跳和触动，但是拎着迪巴拉让他规矩点别动弹的时候倒是比以前更积极。

 

“我想你是误会了什么。”他扶着自己的脑袋，“呃，我让你进来过夜是因为我们以前是朋友。”

 

“我们现在也是朋友。”

 

“不要纠正我的话，保罗小朋友。”瞧，他还是记得他给保罗起的昵称，只有他那叫他，在别人都叫他小保罗的时候。他斟酌了一下用词，“我比你年纪大，我同意你留宿并不是想占你的便宜。”

 

“这个逻辑我不理解。”迪巴拉眨着眼，太犯规了，他穿着自己的T恤，那对他的身材来说过大了，遮遮盖盖的，伊瓜因移开了视线。“我不是故意的。”他的声音也变低了，“但是可以肯定的是我就想这么做。”

 

“保罗小朋友。”伊瓜因叹了口气，“你应该去找你哥哥，而不是来找我。”

 

“我们一直是好搭档，Pipa，就算你讨厌我也不能否认这一点。”

 

“我不讨厌你。”

 

“那我们可以继续接吻吗？”

 

伊瓜因噎了一下，他看到迪巴拉慢慢地爬到了他的身边，现在在阳光下看，他的瞳孔颜色变了，雨后的树林，恶魔钟爱的翠绿的火焰。他总是那个让人无法思考和呼吸的变因，伊瓜因讨厌冒险，他说过了。迪巴拉代表着他生活的另一种可能性，偏离理智，追求热情，把自己献祭给爱情的火焰。甜蜜又折磨人的酷刑，他的手指抵住了保罗的嘴唇，拿出手机看梅西给他的回信，那上面挺言简意赅，“我一会就过来，谢谢你。”

 

然后迪巴拉张开了嘴唇，他用舌头卷着他的手指，合了上来。

“你要送我走吗？”他含含糊糊，口水和从旁边的嘴唇滴下来，“你答应了收留我的。”现在小狗也会伸出爪子，示威一样地为自己的领地撒尿。就是勾引人的手法还天真。

 

有那么一刻伊瓜因心想，他的确可以试一试，他们总是很合适的。但是那一刻很快过去了，只剩下肌肤上战栗的触觉，每一次碰到他，都是被解禁的感官快感。他弯下了腰，抽出湿乎乎的手指按着他的嘴唇。“我答应过你。”

 

“但是你知道做错事要付出什么代价吗？”

 

他凑了过去，看到迪巴拉放大的瞳孔和加快的呼吸，另一种征服的快感，接着他咬了一口保罗的鼻子。

梅西到伊瓜因家的时候，看到迪巴拉老老实实地坐在桌子边，鼻子上贴了个不伦不类的创口贴。他皱着眉，去拉弟弟的手，“受伤了？”

 

迪巴拉心虚地看了看伊瓜因，又看了看他，最后不情不愿地伸出手拉住他的。“对不起，”他说，“我不该和你吵完架就跑出来，还不告诉你我去哪了。”

 

梅西不善言辞，就对这个一起长大的弟弟还算话说的多两句。伊瓜因也是老熟人，以前一起踢球的时候就是队友，又一起上学，是知根知底信得过的好朋友，所以他没有再多说什么，只是对伊瓜因说，“谢了兄弟，回头一起吃饭。”

 

伊瓜因摆了摆手，没多说什么，只是走的时候迪巴拉回头了好几次。梅西也不知道他这个弟弟昨晚是被做通了思想工作还是突然长大了，总之主动道歉，挺乖巧地跟在他后面上车。

 

梅西挺忙的，开车的时候也开着蓝牙听底下的人给他汇报项目的进展。迪巴拉坐在副驾驶座上，看他回了一个又一个电话，最后在等红灯的时候接到了阿圭罗的来电。听到是阿圭罗，梅西原本皱着的眉头都松弛了一点，他这个男友交往了十几年，迪巴拉见过好几次。他们算不上熟，但是常在网络上互动。

 

在他们挺频繁的互动里，反正迪巴拉知道他和伊瓜因挺熟的。阿圭罗是润滑剂，他笑嘻嘻地和梅西开了几句玩笑，问候了一下没精打采的迪巴拉，然后提出来晚上要不要一起吃个饭。“我喊上皮皮塔啊。”他挺欢乐地说，“昨晚保罗不是住他地方吗？”

 

梅西在转弯的时候瞥了一眼迪巴拉，不知道为什么他突然就挺欢快地说“好啊好啊，我哥也说行。”于是阿圭罗大笑着挂了电话，终于没人打搅了，只剩了他们俩。

 

沉默了一会，梅西开口问他，“我也说行？”

 

迪巴拉哼唧了两声，从小到大他俩没闹过红脸，都是好孩子，吵架的次数都算少。昨晚也是小事情，迪巴拉一怒之下跑了，现在梅西来接他，又好声好气和他说话，迪巴拉还有点愧疚。他的叛逆期来得姗姗来迟，现在算是醒悟过来了，挠着头说，“我想谢谢他。”

 

梅西没多说什么，他停完车，打开家门，等到脱完鞋把衣服扔到沙发上的时候，迪巴拉站在他身后挺细不可闻地又说了一声，“我下次不会了。”

 

阿圭罗是大家的开心果，他晚上来接梅西，穿了一件花里胡哨的西装。他最近刚染了白发，正站在门口的玻璃门那儿照镜子，就看到迪巴拉跑过来开门。“嘿，小保罗！”他伸出手高高兴兴地抱了抱迪巴拉，“你怎么动作那么快，你哥哥反应很慢的。”

 

迪巴拉习惯了他满嘴跑火车，反正阿圭罗开玩笑总不走心。他进门后就坐在沙发上等梅西，他哥电话没停，在厨房里举着马黛茶杯皱着眉，竖着手指让他继续等。阿圭罗就开始问迪巴拉，“你见到皮皮塔了？”迪巴拉为了今晚吃饭，特意换了一身衣服，还抓了抓头，他心虚地希望没人看出来他特意打扮了。“是啊。”他说，“他让我住了一晚。”

 

然后阿圭罗不说话了，他嘴上带着一种神秘的微笑一直盯着他，迪巴拉有点发慌，他又摸了摸头发，“怎么了？”

 

“皮皮塔挺好的。”阿圭罗没头没尾地说，“而且最近单身。”

 

迪巴拉不知道他发现了什么，有点坐立不安，也不知道该不该接茬，但是好在阿圭罗没继续这个问题，只是站了起来，非常自然地走过去接过梅西的马黛茶杯给他续水，自己先喝了一口。

 

梅西打完电话了，阿圭罗亲了他一口，“走吧甜心？”他两站着说了一会话。迪巴拉没理会，他正捏着手机，一时半会不知道要不要给伊瓜因发个消息。但是他患得患失，对着空白对话框半天，想起了早上伊瓜因的拒绝，想不好措辞，一直等到阿圭罗来喊他出门，他才磨磨蹭蹭地跟在后面。

 

开车的时候阿圭罗没话找话，“怎么样啊小保罗，这么久没见皮皮塔，有没有觉得他变帅啦？”梅西不知道他们在说什么，奇奇怪怪地看了他一眼。迪巴拉在后座不敢看他，只能假装嗯嗯敷衍回复，一边捏着手机，一直到餐厅都没放开。

 

伊瓜因已经到了，他们打了个招呼，挨个拥抱，轮到迪巴拉的时候，他捏着对方的后背，多希望还能附加一个吻，但是伊瓜因很快松开了手。阿圭罗落座后目光就在他俩之间扫来扫去，一边坏笑着推了推伊瓜因的胳膊肘，“你不是最近单身吗？”他挺意有所指，“有没有考虑再找一个啊？”

 

迪巴拉抬着脑袋看着他，伊瓜因看了看他，“你这么关心我干嘛，现在同性婚姻合法了，你们什么时候办婚礼？”

 

阿圭罗哈哈大笑，娇羞地把脑袋靠在梅西的肩膀上，“那要看霸道总裁什么时候和我求婚。”一边亲了亲梅西的脸，“宝宝，求婚戒指记得克拉要大一点。”

 

迪巴拉托着下巴，看惯了他俩秀恩爱，他现在歪着脑袋看着Pipa，对方微笑着给他加了点水。梅西害羞，一般这种起哄的都不主动参与，脸红红地等着阿圭罗闹够了，看他又开口问，“小保罗也长大了，什么时候带对象来给我把把关啊？”

 

迪巴拉喝着水差点呛着了，他先下意识地看了看伊瓜因，对方扫了他一眼，“你别老闹孩子。”

 

“睡过的交情就是不一样。”阿圭罗说，梅西拧了他一下，然后他赶快又补充道，“是皮皮塔好心收留了小保罗，不然小可怜就要夜宿街头，哎，我觉得皮皮塔真是个好人，保罗你是说不是？”

 

迪巴拉嗯了一声，不肯多说了，一点都没有今天早上直接爬到了伊瓜因身上的勇气 。好在阿圭罗有分寸，调戏了他两一会就换话题了，他们都青梅竹马，从小就一起玩到大，只有迪巴拉比他们小一点，但小时候总像跟屁虫一样跟在后面，所以都是熟到不能熟的对象，聊什么都能很快接上。伊瓜因比迪巴拉想象地好笑，他和阿圭罗搭档说笑话，让他们笑得都没时间停下来喝水。

 

迪巴拉偷偷地把膝盖放在伊瓜因的边上，暖烘烘的，Pipa看了他一眼，但没有挪开。他突然开始想，要是真的有这么一天，他能够有机会补全今天早上的吻，他会问一声，“你能收留我吗？”

 

像那种永久的收留，一起说晚安和早安，醒来第一眼就看到对方，像梅西和阿圭罗那样在一起十多年了还能有刚开始的热情。迪巴拉找了个借口跟着伊瓜因去上厕所，梅西没发现什么不对，他只是觉得阿圭罗今天晚上话特别多。

 

“嘿。”迪巴拉在走廊上把人堵住了，“那个，谢谢。”

 

伊瓜因点了点头，他花了过于长的时间看了看迪巴拉，“你的伤口怎么样了？”

 

已经摘了创口贴，本来也没破皮，只是有个齿印怕梅西怀疑。现在印记消退了，伊瓜因伸出手指摸了摸他的鼻子，迪巴拉仰着脑袋，他伸出手按着伊瓜因的，他又问了一次，“你还能收留我吗？”


	9. 喜欢，轻吻，快跑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐圈AU

伊瓜因也没想到最后会变成这样，他企图拿起酒杯喝一口来掩饰自己的紧张，但迪巴拉眨着眼睛看着他。

 

虽然还没正式出道，连单曲都才刚录制结束，但伊瓜因的确预感他眼前这个小新人的火爆会是理所当然。迪巴拉是颗冉冉升起的新星，够漂亮，有才华，会来事，他现在双手撑着下巴看着他的制作人，“那你呢？”

 

还是要从头开始说起。

或者从伊瓜因每小时300刀收费的录音棚开始。

 

他是制作人，音乐制作人，才华横溢，闻名坊间——当年和梅西合作的专辑获得了七项格莱美提名，更别提他还有无数热单和金曲。与他的才华并称的是他不为人所熟知的感情生活，有人说他早就结婚，也有狗仔信誓旦旦地说他和电影明星加戈纠缠不清。但事情的真相总是和大众八卦相悖，他既没有结婚，加戈也是个过去式，伊瓜因作为音乐界最忙碌的制作人，至今单身。

 

有过的几次恋爱都无疾而终，好容易沉迷工作但又获得了他不想要的过多关注。接着迪巴拉就来了，古古怪怪的，也不知道是谁走后门硬托人塞来的demo，他压根不想听，结果阴错阳差被助理拿错播放了，那个弹着吉他唱歌的小男孩就这么闯入了他的眼睛。

 

这年头有才华就一定不会被埋没，传统的给制作人递歌已经是条死胡同，现在他们都上油管看视频。伊瓜因也拿着手机搜索过迪巴拉，一个小网红，有点名气，总唱自己写的歌。粉丝号召他出道，他对着劣质的镜头腼腆地笑，“我也不知道有没有机会。”

 

伊瓜因不知道该吐槽他是过于自负还是太没自信，但现在他们俩就坐在一张桌子上吃饭，昨天他刚和梅西在伊瓜因的工作室录完了歌。

 

只是那惊鸿一瞥就足够让歌神颌首同意给新人feat的机会，谁都心知肚明是因为什么。迪巴拉倒是不知情，他说，“我觉得里奥好像挺喜欢我。”

 

“谁都喜欢你。”

 

故事的开头就是从这里开始接上，伊瓜因说完才发现失言。迪巴拉是他喜欢的类型，也是他让助理去联系过来录歌最后拍板决定接下他第一张专辑制作。

 

保罗甚至没有经济人，就这么稀里糊涂签了合同，被伊瓜因嘲笑说，“你也不怕我把你卖了。”

 

“我从小就喜欢你的歌。”迪巴拉眼睛亮晶晶的，说话都快带上哭腔。他趴在桌子上签名，手一抖一抖，“你写的所有歌我都会唱会弹，我还解过谱。我做梦都不敢相信你会找我录歌。”

 

现在你在这里了，小子。伊瓜因有职业精神，他不会动身边的人，更不会碰粉丝。那是麻烦的根源，迪巴拉问他，“那你呢？”

 

他天然地没意识到自己在勾引他职业道路上最大的助力。又或者他就是故意的，和那些莫名其妙出现在他桌上的demo一样，都是伪装的天真。

 

只要他们上了床。伊瓜因知道那意味着什么。他可以自由地对待保罗，不必珍惜也不必尊重，他可以用食指压着他的舌头让他的喉咙成为最好的入口。但他要轻一点，那是以后会成为他摇钱树的嗓子。

 

他的同僚们有的会这么做，把那些还未崭露头角的新星们变成自己的所有物，再漂亮的翅膀上也会被打上烙印。可是伊瓜因不想。

 

漂亮男孩，他是等待被雕琢的宝石，就连梅西都欣赏他，尽管那里面寻找幻觉的成分大于喜欢他本身。

 

伊瓜因不在乎，他放下酒杯抬起胳膊碰了碰迪巴拉的脸，反问他，“你希望我怎么回答？”

 

最好是肯定，迪巴拉的睫毛去扫他掌心，干脆把整张脸都埋进去。他们在工作室一起呆了一个礼拜，总比之前生疏的客气好一些。

 

伊瓜因看着平易近人，其实没那么好熟悉。迪巴拉眨巴着眼在录音棚里被他一次次骂，想哭都忍了眼泪，只敢回去后加倍练习。

 

然后他变得熟练，柔和，气音换得比以前更轻缓。他未必不想利用这一点来换取点好处。

 

“如果你说是的话，就可以带我回家。”他这么说的时候，用嘴唇去贴伊瓜因手腕上的脉搏与心跳。无辜的脸和眼睛，像第一次看到他弹吉他一样清澈。

 

有这么一秒，伊瓜因心动了一下。

伊瓜因做过很多让自己后悔的事，像是盛夏的午夜陪着一个还没出道的男孩坐在敞篷车里就往山里开。天气预测再过半个小时就会有近十年来最大的狮子座流星雨，而第二天他们还要回到录音室里完成二期的修音。伊瓜因一向严格，在录歌之前，他总会要求艺人好好休息，不许抽烟喝酒，就连乳制品都要禁。

 

但迪巴拉就这么拉着他的手往外跑，在通往停车场的小巷里搂着他的腰仰起脑袋。路灯在他的眼睛里反射出一点点的光芒，像落在掌中的星。他们的鼻子抵着鼻子，好半天才下定决心用嘴唇去试探，接着是舌头，牙齿擦到了一起，迪巴拉在接吻的间隙笑，“我没想过这个。”

 

他的嗓子都开始变哑。伊瓜因终于舍得从那个漫长到几乎永久的吻中抽身，“你想更疯一点吗？”

“什么？”迪巴拉埋在他的怀里，只会笑，“你要做什么我都跟着你。”

 

然后他们就到这儿了，开着车驶离城市，在风中迪巴拉举着双手，他的眼睛亮晶晶，扭过头来看着他的音乐制作人。他们原本可以选择另一条更专业的道路，只在工作上联系，私下里也许会有机会成为朋友，但不是像这样混在一起，像所有桃色新闻的主角自述的那样，“我控制不住我自己。”

 

在开车的时候也要拉着手，松开的那一分钟也会放在肩膀上。亲吻侧脸和额头，在天空终于开始今晚的高潮的时候，他们强迫自己抬起脑袋。只有车灯亮着，铺着外套躺在后座上，把双腿缠在一起。伊瓜因遮着迪巴拉的眼睛，他们在心里默念心愿，也不告诉彼此。“我能听到声音。”如果他的嗓子到了明天依旧沙哑，伊瓜因也许会生气。但是此刻他什么都没有做，只是抱着他，像确认一般抱着他。

 

年轻的宝石总会闪光的，不论小保罗在麦克风前曾对他一个人展现过多么令人惊艳的歌声，他也最终会成为大众的奖赏。而伊瓜因相信他足够能应付这一些，他的外貌，他的性格，他的声音，他的命运。于是这一刻他遮住了迪巴拉的眼睛，他唯一能够完整拥有他的这一刻，听着年轻的男孩蜷缩在他的怀中，对着他的胸口默念自己的心愿。

 

心动不是假的，而伴随而来的同样是他无止尽的焦虑。他们唇齿相依，不停变亮的星空只是背景，迪巴拉的汗水落在他的指尖上。伊瓜因有点儿懂梅西的为什么，有这么一刻，迪巴拉看起来就像是来自一个遥远时空的梦境，越努力去抓紧，越容易失去。也有很多人说伊瓜因写歌像是诗人作曲，他能抓住合作过所有歌手嗓子中的特质，并将它无限放大。

 

所以他制作的歌听上去总是私人订制的诗曲。而伊瓜因自信只要保罗的这张专辑发行，他一定会一曲成名。

 

因为他抓住了所有人永远无法触及的点，明星永远不会对他的观众展示的脆弱与孤独。而现在这一切都被他品尝了，年轻的歌手躺在他的怀中，用他的天真和无辜来换取未来无尽的资源与星光。

 

“像做梦一样。”迪巴拉笑着说，他舔了舔伊瓜因的手指，他们对视着彼此，小鸟一样互相啄吻。然后他问他，“Pipa，你会后悔吗？”

 

要后悔也是未来的明星应该思考的事，他们会肉眼可见地失去时间，失去休息，失去隐私，失去自由，成为橱窗里精美摆放的产品。但是此刻他像恋爱中的孩子索要承诺，“你会后悔吗？”

 

夜晚的伊瓜因拥有另一重思维，到了白天他会冷静理智，而此刻，现在的此刻他被人心蛊惑，只想摘下这一颗星。他没带迪巴拉回家，但是他做了所有反面教材里主人公该做的一些，他对自己的粉丝和艺人下手。

 

他终于违反了自己的职业道德，被那双眼睛提供的性所吸引，许诺给他一切。

 

后悔？

“那也是之后的事了。”然后他低下头，给了保罗一个吻。


End file.
